Dark Angels & Faith
by Avese23
Summary: These are the the kind [of stories] that spark fear into the hearts of both child and elder alike. The kind that townspeople create superstitions out of- and use the fear that goes with that superstition. And those stories never go away. And neither does the fear. Or the hate that comes with the fear. The hate of monsters the hate of people like me. Vampires. -Twilight from Irina


**Ok, here is my newest story. It's about Irina from Twighlight and sort of uunderstanding a bit more of why she did what she did while exploring the Denali Sisters further. Enjoy! (Disclaimer; Purely fanfiction, I own none of this)**

* * *

Despair. Have you ever felt the feeling? Looming over you, encasing you in your own memories like a coffin? Not that I've ever been in one, those Hollywood films get everything messed up. My kind is much cooler than that. No, it's only the stories that go _way_ back. The ones your parents parents hear, and their parents parents, and their parent's uncle's! What? Not everyone has parents. I don't- not anymore. Anyway, these aren't your average day fairy tales either. These are the the kind that spark fear into the hearts of both child and elder alike. The kind that townspeople create superstitions out of- and use the fear that goes with that superstition. And those stories never go away. And neither does the fear. Or the hate that comes with the fear. The hate of monsters the hate of people like me. Vampires.

* * *

I don't remember much of that night. I just remember feeling cold. So. _Cold_. It was winter in my village. I was young, somewhere in my early twenties. I was well off, neither particularly wealthy nor poor. I had a good life until that year. All I can remember was hunger. I had no family- they had long died. I had fended for myself, my human body chilled more with fear than with the freeze it surely felt. Those were the dark ages, as dark as the forest I now ventured. Times were different back then. My small 1000s AD farm community in Slovakia had none of the modern luxuries as my Coven's home did now. Yes, Denali Alaska in the 21st century was a great deal different. My new home is a lot safer, especially now that me and my sisters are imortal fantasies. But back then, it was nothing near fantastic. I was hunting, though not like I do now. With a blade rather than my teeth. Hungry for meat, not thirsty for blood.

Time was ticking by, it was night though the hour was unknown. I had no watch- just the thrumming of my own heart as I sped by. Hope, all but lost, when I saw something out the corner of my soon to be red eyes. Life returning, I pulled out my dagger. I was ready for anything. Whether a tame doe or a fierce wild cat wandered out of those rustling bushes, I could catch it. I thought nothing could catch me off guard. I thought wrong.

Leech. Undead. Bloodsucker. Filthy. Succubus. Demon. All those words flashed through my mind as I was knocked over. Weak from my travels and weeks with little to eat, I barely fought against my attacker. I knew when it was over. My mother knew. My uncle knew. My baby cousin knew. I had lost so many, Death was practically a family friend. My time had come, I was ready for long awaited rest. Rest was not what I received.

As Sasha dug her venomous teeth into my neck, I was introduced to a new kind of pain. I will try my best to describe it to you but it will never give justice to the experience. The only way to understand is to not metaphorically, but _literally,_ living in my shoes. That is a thing I hope you will never have to do. The pain is different for everyone. Tanya says hers was like being thrust into a fire, slowly melting into an acid that couldn't seem to die. Kate told me it was like skinning an animal- only she was that animal. Watching helplessly as a thousand knives came in contact with their target. Kate screamed the most- as she was murdered alive. I didn't scream, neither did Sasha. Sasha won't speak of being turned, I'm not even sure she remembers. I remember, and I will speak.

Imagine. Being frozen a billion degrees below freezing, and a billion more. Jagged spikes striking through you, a brain freeze with no sweet ice cream reward. Being _so cold_ , and never numbing, even as the cold seeps into your chest. Every breath hurting, every heartbeat seemingly breaking into your rib cage, each beat louder and **louder.** Until finally, you can hear nothing at all. And there is nothing, but silent _darkness…_

"You're right, Sasha, she _does_ look just like me."

"No, Tanya, I'm pretty sure Mom picked her out for me. We're practically identical"

"Uh, huh. Sure, Kate, _sure._ " the first voice answered, sarcastically.

I wished the voices would stop. My head pounded, and my ears ringed with a faint buzzing. No, not a faint buzz, it was getting closer, and wasn't so soft now. What was it? I wished it would pass. That it would leave. And I could go back to being dead. Well, not dead, but whatever I was doing before this whole mess. Suddenly, I longed for the pain again. It was better than this new kind of torture. Ugh, everything was new. And nothing was enjoyable. Suddenly the buzz was so loud I made to cover my ears. My arms jerked up strangely. No, not jerked, that wouldn't be giving my new limbs enough credit. They were so...graceful. Light, but not with starvation, with _strength!_

My eyes fluttered open for the first time, and one of the voices gasped. A bee flew by, hitting me in the eye. The buzzing stopped. Plopping to the soft ground, the bee had met a fatal end while I was left unfazed. I blinked, then realized the motion was unnecessary, and tried to stop from repeating the action. Any part of me not working on solving this confusion was not needed. Picking up the small life form, I crushed it in my fingers effortlessly. The slime and dust crumbled beneath me. I was not satisfied with this feat and followed by picking up a medium sized stone. I did the same to it as I had the bee. I got the same result, and this intrigued me. My hands grazed the forest floor for something strong. I felt something soft, but I knew it was more powerful than any stone. I picked it up, and felt it shift. A rumble of laughter followed. I turned, and saw, it was _much, much_ harder than the stone. Maybe the hardest substance out there. _Besides me,_ I thought smugly, _I could smush it faster than the bee._

Of course, I didn't do this. Some of my human traits had survived, and there were some new ones too. Like humility. And shyness. I felt both of these emotions as I faced the girl whose hand I clasped. She had long strawberry blond curls and was roughly five and a half feet tall (I now know she is 5 feet 5). Her eyes were red, and reflected in them I saw my own were the same shade, if not a tad redder. This was Tanya, the first of the Denali Sisters. Katrina crouched to her side, peering down at me with equally red eyes. Her hair was indeed identical to my own, a pale pale blond, and of equal length and silkiness. She wore a smirk on her face, but I could see a glint of worry in those frightening eyes. She cared for her fellow vampires with all of her unbeating heart. Tanya and Katrina flanked a women in rich black robes. She had dark brown skin that seemed to be holding in a million embers. Just looking at her, my body warmed. She had hair like a raven, and red highlights. Red as her eyes. Red as blood. She had so much power, and she was clearly the oldest one here.

She should scare me, and she kind of did. Still, I didn't back away. Even if I hadn't contained the power of a dozen erupting volcanos, I would know I could trust this woman. Because, in those blood red eyes I saw love. And I knew my life would never be the same again.

* * *

Wiping away a tear, I tell myself there was nothing I could have done. I was innocent. I was free. I lived on, if only from the poison in my veins. HER venom. _Oh, Sasha,_ I think over and over, _What was going on through your head?_ I had a feeling Tanya knew. She was the closest to our creator. Mother made her first. Not for the first time, Anger filled me. Anger at the Volturi, and their sick rules. Anger at Sasha, for putting this upon us. Anger at Tanya, for my own suspicions. Even anger at myself, for feeling so much anger. And for knowing that when it came to the law and my own beliefs, mother had it coming. But most of all, anger at Vasilii, that monster infant that had doomed us all. I felt no remorse for his destruction. Pain wasn't new to me. I had felt pain. The pain of losing two mothers. The pain of losing who I loved. And most of all, the cold. Yes, the cold hurt most of all.

* * *

 **Hope this was good, it's my first "Twilight" fic, but certainly not the last. I hope I stay true to the series (though there will be a few tweaks later on, all explained) Please review, the next chapter will be soon. Thanks!**


End file.
